Mr. Ticket
Mr. Ticket is a monkey puppet controlled by Herbert Merville, later Wagon when she becomes a conductor. He morphs into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 at one point before the AppMorpher is handed to Aaron. He later shares the power with Aaron becoming "Ticket Quantum Guardian Ranger 6". Character History Mr. Ticket is supposedly a glove puppet that the Conductor of the Rainbow Line wears at all times. Despite the fact that he appears to be a simple puppet manipulated by the Conductor, there have been indications that he is something more, such as the fact that Mr. Ticket & the Conductor can speak at the same time as well as Mr. Ticket once popping out of the funnel on Russell's cockpit controls regardless of the fact that the Conductor, nor anyone, could fit down there. Although he has a cute appearance, Mr. Ticket is quite strict with the Train Quantum Guardians, & acts as a negative contrast to the Conductor's optimism. He disapproved of them using TransMorphs until the Conductor pointed out that it was an extension of their imagination which had been encouraged in them. He also makes all the train announcements such as where the Rainbow Line is stopping and if there is a Shadow Line presence nearby. Despite the indications to the contrary, Russell is determined to prove that Mr. Ticket is merely a puppet & has made attempts to pull him off the Conductor's hand to no avail, as well as trying to catch the Conductor using Mr. Ticket's voice to make the announcements which also failed. However, during the Bomb Shadow incident, as the Conductor was trying to pull the brakes to stop the Rainbow Line from charging towards to the oil refinery, he took off Mr. Ticket from his hand & reveals that he is a glove puppet. Currently, only Irv knows about this after helping the Conductor pulling the brakes. Irv vowed to himself to act as if he didn't see what happened. While the Conductor thought he would be the one to morph into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6, Mr. Ticket was the one who slid the Mecha Trainzord across the AppMorpher, turning him into Ranger 6. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6/"Ticket Quantum Guardian Ranger 6" :"Ticket Quantum Guardian - Ranger 6!" Arsenal * AppMorpher Trainzords * Mecha Trainzord When Mr. Ticket uses the AppMorpher alone, he becomes Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6. When using it with Aaron, with Aaron becoming Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6, he becomes "Ticket Quantum Guardian Ranger 6". Notes * When Russell takes Mr. Ticket off the Conductor's hand & Mr. Ticket is still able to speak, Russell asks why he is still able to speak. Mr. Ticket reveals that the Train Quantum Guardians do not need to know. From a distance when Mr. Ticket is speaking, the Conductor is seen moving his hand while Mr. Ticket talks. The nature of Mr. Ticket, as well as the true face of the President, are open for the viewer's imagination. * Mr. Ticket becoming Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 is (or at least could have been) the first time a puppet becomes a Ranger, & not merely a puppet that represents a Ranger. * Mr. Ticket's voice is similar to that of Zoboomafoo, the titular character of the popular children's series of the same name. External Links * Ticket - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Allies Category:Orange Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Temporary Ranger Category:PR 6 Category:Ranger Category:Non-Color Names